IronSun Chapter 1
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: This Story is not based off any of the Shows or cartoons. i own nothing but the Characters of this Story. please support the Story if you like it then i Gladly Write more for you. if not i gladly understand but please enjoy. IronSun is the name of the Kingdome in a far Away land, where Magic and Beings like Humanoid Snakes. or Ninja Cats rests. and also Talking Human Birds living
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is not based off any of the Shows or cartoons. i own nothing but the Characters of this Story. please support the Story if you like it then i Gladly Write more for you. if not i gladly understand but please enjoy.**

IronSun is the name of the Kingdome in a far Away land, where Magic and Beings like Humanoid Snakes. or Ninja Cats rests. and also Talking Human Birds living near the nightest mountians.

and they are all Ruled by a Powerfull Queen with Kindness and with a Pure Heart. she have Ruled her pepole like meany others before her. her name is Queen Merida, and daughter of the Queen Evelyn and King Jair.

it was Quiet in the Castle, Merida worked on her paper work and giving Advice to her Subjects. everything was Quiet until the Death Lord apeared in her throne room. Merida puts down her Feather then said with a Serious tone.

" Lord Kenji Rein, what brings you here?" Kenji bowed down then said with his Dark Scrappy voice. " i`m only here to see how the Queen of IronSun is duing, Something has happend near Kanamaza..."

Merida raised an eyebrow in Confusion then said. " what has happend?" Kenji Standed up from the Floor then said. " they found a Dead Body outside their Gates... and their Leader Amira Rein asks to have an Audiance with you."

Merida lookes at him then said with a little worry in her tone. " i fear for the Worste ... i let Amira speak to me in Private." she standed up form her Trhone then said to one of the Guards. " get my Horse, we Ride for Kanamaza."

the guard nooded his head then said. " as you Command, My Queen." she walked to the Stabels and climbed on the horse and began to ride with her most Trusted Warriors.

They Reached Kanamaza in just a few Days and Merida lookes at the Cliffs and the Desert sand. and she knew they where being Watched by someone on top of the Canyons. Merida and her Warriors stopped at the gate and one of the Guards said Loud.

"WHO DARES ENTER HERE!?" Merida lookes at the guard then one of the Warriors said back with an Agressive tone. " its Queen Merida of IronSun!" the Guards opend the Gate and lets Merida inn with her Warriors.

one of the Warriors Stared at the Humanoid Snake pepole then said. " this place Gives me a Chill everytime..." Merida lookes at him then said with a serious tone. " mind your Tung, the Reins are our Allies and a powerfull one at that.

their eyes are the most powerful thing, they Out-Rank you and the Greatest Warriors in History." the Warrior lookes at her then said with Respect in his voice. " you got a Point there your majesty, no Disrespect."

Merida made a small sigh then said. " its alright..." she stopped her Horse and one of the Warriors helps her down. Merida headed inside the Great hall where Amira waited for her. Merida notied her Angry and Grumpy look in her eyes.

Merida lookes at Amira with a Serious look then said. " Cheif Amira, you wanted to talk to me in Private?" Amira lookes at her with a serious look then said. " yes... i want an Explonation on who put that Dead Body outside my Gates..."

Merida lookes at her then said. " i want Answers myself, but i got nothing to do with this..." Amira standed up from her Pillows then said with a small Laugh. " i know you got nothing to do with it... we Reins know when Pepole are lying..."

Merida lookes at her then said. " Amira, i got a Bad feeling abute this and i fear the Worste. do you have the same Feeling?" Amira lookes at her then said with a thoughtfull tone. " i have the same feeling... just to be on the Safe side, i send one of my Men to Find whoever put that Dead Body outside my Gates.

and you Queen Merida, should Probaly Dubble your guard. you dont have any Heirs to your Throne, so be CAREFUL..." Meirda lookes at her then said with a smile. " of course, i`m always careful. i wish you good luck Amira, and i Send my Prayers."

she headed out of the Great hall and Amira said to herself with a smile. " you know my Pepole pray to a Diffrent god than yours..."

 **and end of Chapter one! Sorry its too short, its only the beginning and i thought i chould keep it short for you guys. please leave a Review and tell me how it was ( sorry for the bad Spelling i`m truly sorry.) and have a great day onward.**


	2. Chapter 2 Attack

**This Story is not based off any of the Shows or cartoons. i own nothing but the Characters of this Story. please support the Story if you like it then i Gladly Write more for you. if not i gladly understand but please enjoy.**

IronSun is the name of the Kingdome in a far Away land, where Magic and Beings like Humanoid Snakes. or Ninja Cats rests. and also Talking Human Birds living near the nightest mountians.

and they are all Ruled by a Powerfull Queen with Kindness and with a Pure Heart. she have Ruled her pepole like meany others before her. her name is Queen Merida, and daughter of the Queen Evelyn and King Jair.

it was Quiet in the Castle, Merida worked on her paper work and giving Advice to her Subjects. everything was Quiet until the Death Lord apeared in her throne room. Merida puts down her Feather then said with a Serious tone.

" Lord Kenji Rein, what brings you here?" Kenji bowed down then said with his Dark Scrappy voice. " i`m only here to see how the Queen of IronSun is duing, Something has happend near Kanamaza..."

Merida raised an eyebrow in Confusion then said. " what has happend?" Kenji Standed up from the Floor then said. " they found a Dead Body outside their Gates... and their Leader Amira Rein asks to have an Audiance with you."

Merida lookes at him then said with a little worry in her tone. " i fear for the Worste ... i let Amira speak to me in Private." she standed up form her Trhone then said to one of the Guards. " get my Horse, we Ride for Kanamaza."

the guard nooded his head then said. " as you Command, My Queen." she walked to the Stabels and climbed on the horse and began to ride with her most Trusted Warriors.

They Reached Kanamaza in just a few Days and Merida lookes at the Cliffs and the Desert sand. and she knew they where being Watched by someone on top of the Canyons. Merida and her Warriors stopped at the gate and one of the Guards said Loud.

"WHO DARES ENTER HERE!?" Merida lookes at the guard then one of the Warriors said back with an Agressive tone. " its Queen Merida of IronSun!" the Guards opend the Gate and lets Merida inn with her Warriors.

one of the Warriors Stared at the Humanoid Snake pepole then said. " this place Gives me a Chill everytime..." Merida lookes at him then said with a serious tone. " mind your Tung, the Reins are our Allies and a powerfull one at that.

their eyes are the most powerful thing, they Out-Rank you and the Greatest Warriors in History." the Warrior lookes at her then said with Respect in his voice. " you got a Point there your majesty, no Disrespect."

Merida made a small sigh then said. " its alright..." she stopped her Horse and one of the Warriors helps her down. Merida headed inside the Great hall where Amira waited for her. Merida notied her Angry and Grumpy look in her eyes.

Merida lookes at Amira with a Serious look then said. " Cheif Amira, you wanted to talk to me in Private?" Amira lookes at her with a serious look then said. " yes... i want an Explonation on who put that Dead Body outside my Gates..."

Merida lookes at her then said. " i want Answers myself, but i got nothing to do with this..." Amira standed up from her Pillows then said with a small Laugh. " i know you got nothing to do with it... we Reins know when Pepole are lying..."

Merida lookes at her then said. " Amira, i got a Bad feeling abute this and i fear the Worste. do you have the same Feeling?" Amira lookes at her then said with a thoughtfull tone. " i have the same feeling... just to be on the Safe side, i send one of my Men to Find whoever put that Dead Body outside my Gates.

and you Queen Merida, should Probaly Dubble your guard. you dont have any Heirs to your Throne, so be CAREFUL..." Meirda lookes at her then said with a smile. " of course, i`m always careful. i wish you good luck Amira, and i Send my Prayers."

she headed out of the Great hall and Amira said to herself with a smile. " you know my Pepole pray to a Diffrent god than yours..."

 **and end of Chapter one! Sorry its too short, its only the beginning and i thought i chould keep it short for you guys. please leave a Review and tell me how it was ( sorry for the bad Spelling i`m truly sorry.) and have a great day onward.**


End file.
